Content distributors, such as television providers, often organize the content they distribute into virtual channels. A virtual channel provides a user with an easy way of identifying a particular content source. The virtual channel need not bear any relation to the resources on which the content source is delivered. For example, virtual television channels are often given numeric designations, such as “channel 24.” But “channel 24,” depending on the distribution technology at hand, may be transmitted or received on any physical channel and/or on any port. A virtual channel map may correlate the virtual channel with the resources on which the virtual channel is received.
Content distributors often provide subscribers or other users with a variety of options for receiving a variety of content. The fees charged by the content distributors may vary depending on the options selected, for example. Thus, it is often desirable to limit access to certain virtual channels to only those who have paid an appropriate fee or are otherwise granted permission to receive the virtual channels. An improved system and method are desirable to control access to virtual channels.